MY BACK IS TURNED
by punk143
Summary: THERE IS THIS GIRL WHO WAS IN A HOSPITAL AND THIS BOY WHO AKA IS HER BULLY WHO LIKE'S HER...
1. WHO ARE YOU?

**My back is turned**

The boy walks in

Pilar: who are you?

Person: Um to tell you the truth I am your bully my name is Jacob

Pilar: why do you use to bully me?

Jacob: cause I liked you and um (gco)

PERSON: pilar are you okay

Pilar: who are you and where are all yall coming from?

Person: I'm your best friend izzie and nivek and Marianna are outside

Pilar: hey izzie sorry I have a bad memory right now after me getting caught on a gang fight.

Jacob: who was in the gang?

Pilar: well I don't really know their names all I know was there was this pink and blond headed girl and a blue one and a purple one.

Izzie: do they go to our school

Jacob: did you not just hear her she doesn't remember a lot

Izzie: my question is why are you here?

Jacob: BECAUSE I LIKE HER OKAY

Izzie: REALLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BAD WAY OF SHOWING IT

Pilar: WILL YOU TWO STOP I'M IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU GUYS ARE BEING JERKS

Jacob+Izzie: sorry pilar

Person: what is going on in here?

Izzie: nivek let's go

Nivek: okay bye pilar

Pilar: bye

Jacob: sorry baby I mine pilar um do you know that those girls are also your bullies right

Pilar: listen just leave I don't have time for all of this at the moment okay please

Jacob: I understand just know I love you

Pilar: dude I don't even know you

Then he leaves and she's able to go home but she gets a surprise Jacob was still at the hospital

Pilar: why are you here?

Jacob: to take you home

Pilar: okay well let's get this over with okay

He is dropping her off.


	2. Thanks Jacob

**MY BACK IS TURNED**

CHAPTER 2

DON'T SUCH UP TO ME

THEY ARRIVE AT PILAR'S HOUSE

Pilar: Thanks for dropping me off (gets out of car)

Kiara: Your alive (dead serious)

Pilar: oh well your nice

Jacob: (laughing) wow

Pilar: what you laughing at afro puff

Jacob: (stops laughing) sorry

Kiara: Jk girl (they hug)

Dave: hey sis

Pilar: hey bro (they hug)

Kiara: we were doing just fine until your ugly behind came in to the picture

Dave: well hello to you to

Pilar: well any way thanks again Jacob for dropping me off

Dave: who is Jacob?

Pilar: that boy right there oh and by the way I lost my memory a little bit

Dave: okay well go inside and Kiara bounce hey kid (runs up to the car)

Jacob: Yeah (putting shades on)

Dave: (goes to the car) stay away from my sister okay

Jacob: listen I get you don't like me but I like her and I can't stay away from her so give me a try please.

Dave: stay away from her (walks away)

He is now in the house

Pilar: Dave what did you say to him

Dave: nothing (looks away)

Pilar: you're lying what you said (getting mad)

Btw I get angry like that in real life

Dave: (getting annoyed) NOTHING OKAY

Pilar: THAT IS IT (nipple twist Dave) NOW SPILL

Dave: (close to crying) I told him to stay away from you

Pilar: that's all you had to say

There mom is at work and there real dad left their mom and there step dad was just a jerk to their mom.

Just then pilar's phone rings

P-pilar

J-Jacob

P: hello

J: hey um it's Jacob

P: why are you calling me?

J: um because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me get some coffee or something

P: one question how did you get my number

J: the hospital gave it to me

P: yes I'll go; you can't tell them anything can you

J: good I'll pick you up around 5:00

P: one other thing

J: what is it?

P: don't suck up to me

J: I'm not I just want to take you out

P: okay bye

J: bye

Then Dave comes into her room

Dave: YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE AT 5:00

Pilar: WATCH ME AND GET OUT

Skipping to five the door bell rings

Pilar: Dave can you get that for me

Dave: fine (opens door) NO NOT YOU AGAIN

Jacob: hi is pilar home

Dave: no why

Pilar: Dave don't be so mean come on in I will be ready in a minute

Jacob: um pack extra clothes and a bathing suit and because we are going to a beach party you can invite three of your friends

Pilar: can you make that four

Jacob: whatever you want

Pilar: thanks (walks up to him and hugs him)

Jacob: beinvenidos (hugs back)

Pilar: I forgot that you're Mexican sorry Princeton

Jacob: Princeton wow

Is it boring I'm sorry um you will like the next chapter I promise -_-

oh i need sombody to be another on of pilar's friends.


	3. MEETING THE FAMILY

**CHAPTER 3**

They are leaving the house

Dave: hey Jacob

Jacob: what (turns around)

Dave: bring her back by tomorrow because I know she's going to get tired and fall asleep.

Jacob: so we cool right

Dave: not really

Dave goes inside and they leave

Pilar: sorry about my brother

Jacob: its fine not a big deal

Pilar: okay

Pilar goes to sleep and there at the beach house

Jacob: hey pilar wake up were here

Pilar wakes up

Pilar: okay that was a long ride

Jacob: not really you just feel asleep and there was traffic

Pilar: oh

They get out the car

Pilar: wow this house is big

Jacob: yeah I know I live here

Pilar: (turns around) no way, you live here

Jacob: (grabs her bag) yes way I live here

They go inside and pilar see's three other boys

Pilar: who are they?

Jacob: (giggles) there my brother's

Pilar: how come I've never seen them before?

Jacob: that's because one's in college, the other two are in different high schools

Pilar: that's nice to know

Brother #2: (stops) woah who are you (smiling)

Pilar: um my name is pilar and yours

Brother #2: Randy but people call me ray

Pilar: well nice to meet you ray (smiling)

Ray: you have a pretty smile

Pilar: (covers mouth) with all the gaps I don't think so

Ray: your funny I like that

Jacob gives his brother a look like 'dude you got two seconds'

Ray: well I'm going to the gym nice meeting you (walks off)

Pilar: I like your brother he's pretty cool (smiling)

Jacob: well since your brother wants you to sleep over I will show you to your room

They go up stairs and he shows her the guess room

Jacob: here you go make yourself at home

Pilar: okay thanks

Jacob leaves and closes the door

Pilar's thoughts:

Man what am I going to do he is trying so hard to get me to like him and since I got my memory back I think I like this side of him maybe I should tell him

End of thoughts

Pilar: (in the hallway) Jacob

Brother #1: who are you?

Pilar: um Jacobs friend, who are you?

Brother#1: I'm Craig but people call me prod

Pilar: well hello prod um can you tell me were Jacobs's room is

Prod: well of course I live here don't I?

He takes her to Jacobs's room

Pilar: thanks (walks in)

She looks around and to her surprise he is very organized for a boy she has posters of kiss on his wall and he has peace signs everywhere.

Pilar: wow this is amazing

Jacob: like what you see

Pilar: (jumped) oh you scared me, yes I do like what I see

Jacob: want to go to the pool or we can go to the beach?

Pilar: I pick the pool

She gets changed.

To be continued

I know it's boring I will do so much better next time promise and if you have any questions about the next chapter then ask away.


	4. Pool and new brother

**Chapter four my back is turned**

Pilar is outside already to get in the pool

Pilar: I'm surprised Jacob isn't out here

Jacob just now comes

Jacob: oh I'm here

Pilar: (turns around) oh I thought you would bet me here

Jacob: nope not at all

Pilar: hey Jacob

Jacob: yeah

Pilar: um I met another one of your brothers

Jacob: which one did you run in too?

Pilar: prod, oh and something else to

Jacob: okay spill

Pilar: I got my memory back and I remember everything again

Jacob: (looking sad) do you want to leave I'll take you back home

Pilar: no I just met the new you and I want to know more

Jacob: (smiling) really

Pilar: (smiling) yeah

Jacob: well first thing you should move

Pilar: (turns left) okay good idea (backs up)

Brother #4: fire ball (big splash)

Jacob: that's my youngest brother trey but people call him roc (smiling)

Pilar: well that's nice to know (giggling)

Jacob: what

Pilar: I love it when you smile

Jacob: really then here it is again (smiles)

Pilar: (blushes) why would you do that

Jacob: wait a minute are you blushing

Roc: hey love birds

Pilar and Jacob look at him

Roc: what aren't you two you know?

Jacob: no were not

Pilar: were just friends

Roc: really so if I asked what your name was you would answer

Pilar: well duh, an anyways my name is pilar

Roc: (whispers into her ear) cute name (walks off)

Pilar: (blushes) thanks

Pilar takes towel off and jumps in the water

Pilar: wow this water is cold

Jacob: um I….

Pilar: Jacob you okay

Gets out of pool

Pilar: (snaps in his face) Jacob you okay

He snaps back to life

Jacob: what

Pilar: are you okay

Jacob: yeah fine

He walks away trying to play it cool but to his luck he slips

Pilar: (goes over to him) are you okay

Jacob: yeah that was probably the most embarrassing time of my life

Pilar: if you think that's embarrassing then look into the pool

He looked into the pool and saw a rubber duck

Jacob: (blushes) oh now that tops the chart

They jump in the water played and swam for about three hours then they went inside the house

Pilar: that was basically the most fun I've had all month

Jacob: good I'm glad you had fun

They were about to hug until Jacobs's dad came into the picture

JD: kid you don't have time to hug girls now come on and get ready

Pilar: get ready for what

JD: oh who's the girl?

Jacob: no one (grabs pilar's arm) come on we have to get ready

They go into their rooms and take a shower

Pilar: (calling from her room door) Jacob

Jacob comes out

Jacob: yeah

Pilar: help

Jacob: with what

Pilar: to pick out some clothes

Jacob: do you have clothes on

Pilar: yes and really puffy hair

Pilar lets him in

Jacob: (looks at her hair) wow your hair is huge

Pilar: shut up

Jacob: okay I pick the green dress with the green flats

Pilar: thanks

He watches her do her hair, blows dry her hair, and put it into a bun

Pilar: what

Jacob: I have a question for you

Pilar: can it wait till I'm done getting dressed

Jacob: sure

He leaves she gets dressed

Thanks for reading


	5. ALL GOES BAD

**Chapter 5**

Jacob is ready and knocks on pilar's door

Pilar: yes

Jacob: it's me

Pilar: come on in me

He opens the door

Jacob: are you ready

Pilar: almost, zip that little piece right there (point's to it)

He zips it

Pilar: question

Jacob: go ahead

Pilar: why did that man look at me like that and then ask who I was?

Jacob: he like's young girls your age, and so he can look you up

Pilar: who is he?

Jacob: he…. Is um

Pilar: come on Jacob tell me

Jacob: he is my father who pops up once in awhile

Pilar: so what about your mom?

Jacob: she at the moment is at the party so if you please grab your purse and come with me I will assist you downstairs.

Pilar: okay but you picked out the green dress because you where wearing green

Jacob: yep and you know it

Pilar: let's go cutie

They are now downstairs waiting for Jacobs's dad and his 2 brother's roc and prod

JD: Jacob is you and that girl downstairs

Jacob: yes she and I are downstairs

JD comes downstairs with prod and roc

Roc: okay so who is leading cutie over here?

Pilar: (blushing) Jacob is

Ray: dang you always get the good girls

Jacob: well then you haven't met pilar then

JD: what are you talking about?

Jacob: nothing it's none of your business it's between me and my brother's okay

JD: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I AM STILL YOUR FATHER NO MATTER WHAT

Pilar: STOP BEFORE YOU TWO GET IN A FIGHT

Jacob: pilar relax I wasn't going to get into a fight with him I can't mess up my swag

JD: oh please you wouldn't know swag even if it hit you on the side of your head isn't that right sweet heart

Pilar: actually I love the swagger he got going on here it's cute

Boys: hey what about me

Pilar: you guys to

JD: and what do you think about me (circulates her)

Pilar: (shaking) um I um Jacob help (about to start crying)

Jacob: stop circulating her she's getting scared

JD: don't tell me what to do; she still hasn't said anything about me

Pilar: (tear goes down her face) I um think

Prod: seriously you're scaring her

JD: oh please like I'm going to stop

Pilar: you look very (crying) handsome

JD: why thank you (stops)

JD leaves out the house and pilar is on the floor crying

Boys: are you okay

She gets up

Pilar: I'm fine (wipes tears)

Jacob: stick by me tonight okay

Pilar: yes (grabs his hand and rocs) ready

They leave the house and go to the party

This is a little bit better and let me tell you you're going to love the next chapter this is when something bad happens to one of the brothers.


	6. Jacob help me part 1

**Chapter 6**

They are in the limo

Pilar: I promise you none of you are like him

Prod: that's because we didn't all come from him

Pilar: oh so are any of you adopted

Boys: nope

Pilar: cool, um so how does this work?

Prod: well I'm first

Ray: then it's me

Jacob: then me

Roc: and I'm the youngest

Pilar: I'm probably younger then all of you guy's

Prod: I'm 20

Ray: I'm 19

Jacob: 18

Roc: 17

Pilar: I'm 15

Roc: what Jacob this girl is three years younger than you

Jacob: I know

Roc: (whispers in her ear) if it's doesn't work between you and my brothers friend ship then I'm always here

Pilar: why do you keep doing that?

Roc: doing what

Pilar: whispering in my ear

Driver: he told me that it's his way to attract the ladies

Pilar: oh this is my jam

Jacob: what this song by brandy

Pilar: have you ever, yes see I know you Jacob Emmanuel Perez you just don't know me

Roc: (mumbles) I would like to get to know you

Prod: (slaps him on the back of the head) shut up that's his friend okay

Roc: ouch yeah

Jacob: pilar do you sing?

Pilar: yeah why

Jacob: sing this part then

Pilar: okay, have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right have you ever have you ever oh

Boys: wow you are good

Pilar: you don't mean that

Prod: shot I don't know about them but I know I did

Boys: shut up prod

There at the party

Jacob: let's go pretty lady (helps pilar out of the limo)

Pilar: thanks

Jacob: no problem

They go inside

Jacob: okay you can go chat with people if you want

Pilar: you know you are a dingle berry right

Jacob: why?

Pilar: because you know I don't know anybody

Roc: hey Jacob where's your dad

Jacob: over there (points were prod is)

They dance together and sing and have fun UNTIL…..


	7. JACOB HELP ME PART 2

**CHAPTER 7**

Pilar: hey Jacob where is the restroom

Jacob: go, never mind follow me

Pilar: okay

They go down the hall and made a right

Jacob: I'll be at the party if anything

Pilar: okay thanks (kisses his cheek)

She uses the bathroom, now she's out

Pilar: refreshing (fixing the bottom of her dress)

JD: hey you're that girl Jacobs been hanging with all night huh

Pilar :( tries to run) please just leave me alone (trying to get out of his grip)

JD: nope because I have a surprise for you

Takes her into a room

Pilar: (starts crying) please just let me go

JD: oh shut up

Pilar: (yelling) Jacob help

JD: (tapes her legs together) shut up

Pilar: (yelling louder) Jacob helps me please

JD: (tapes her hands together) girl you have 20 second to shut up

Back at the party

Pilar: (yelling) Jacob help

Roc: you heard that

Jacob: heard what

Pilar: (yelling louder) Jacob helps me please

Jacob: I heard it that time

Back at the room

JD: Thank you for shutting up (tapes her mouth)

Jacob is running down the hall

Jacob: crap I knew if I lift her alone something bad would happen

Roc: then why did you leave her alone?

Prod: he wasn't thinking at the time leave him alone

Ray: fine I will let it go but if that girl gets sent to the hospital (gco)

Jacob: (mumbles) again

Boys: wait what

Jacob: I said again

Back at the room

JD: okay witch how sharp do you like your knives (touching pilar's leg)

Pilar: (crying really hard)

JD: hello answer oh yeah tape (takes off the tape)

Pilar: (screams) help

JD: you little butt hole (puts tape back on)

Back in the hall way

Jacob: she's in that room

He bust down the door with his foot

JD: what are you doing here?

Jacob: what are you doing with my girl?

Roc: she's not yours yet

Boys: roc

Roc: sorry

JD: just having fun with her why

Ray: than why is her dress off

JD: no reason

Prod: look dude you are sick it is freezing in this room and all you have her in is under wear and a bra not cool

Jacob: prod

Prod: sorry

JD: why don't you and your little gay brothers get out of here?

Boys: hey

Jacob: shut up and give me the girl

JD: no (pulls out a gun)

Pilar: Jacob just go (crying)

JD: YOU SHUT UP

Jacob: LOOK HERE I AM SICK AND TRIED OF YOU TREATING WOMEN AND GIRLS LIKE THERE YOU'RE SLAVES

JD: well that is my job (cuts pilar's thigh a little)

Pilar: (crying) please help me

JD: I told you to shut up (cuts her arm)

Pilar: (crying harder)

Jacob: prod I bet you're getting mad

Prod: and you know this

Jacob: hey ray you good

Ray: he cut that girl, look gorilla back cut her one more time and it's on

Jacob: hey roc (gets cut off)

Roc: oh yeah I'm mad

JD: oh like I'm afraid of A BUNCH OF PUNKS

Jacob: oh you should have never said that (smiling)

JD: why

Pilar: oh I know why

JD: (cuts her left side of her stomach) shut up

Pilar: okay sorry

JD: that's what I like to hear (looking at her)

Jacob: (mouths) pretend to be in love with him

Pilar: (nodes) oh really I never got your name cutie

Boys: what the

Jacob: (texts them)

Boys: (whispers) oh

JD: I knew you would come around and call me JD

Pilar: oh okay JD cut this tape and I will kiss you

JD: (cuts tape) know you have to kiss me

But before he was able to get to her lip ray had jumped on him and JD fell on the floor and prod punched him in the face and roc kicked him in the side.

JD: okay I'm sorry please just stop

Jacob: pilar how many times did you ask him to stop?

Pilar: three and then he taped my mouth

Jacob: and JD what did I say the next time I met a girl

JD: what did you say?

Jacob: that as many times as you hurt the girl is how many times until I say stop you get bet

JD: oh no please Jacob

Jacob: pilar you can do the honors of telling them to start

Pilar: can I put my dress on after wards

Jacob: yeah

Pilar: okay boys attack

The boys started to hit him

Pilar: (puts dress back on) thanks Jacob

Jacob: your welcome and you guys can stop now

Boy: okay (they walk out)

They leave the party thanking everyone for a good time

(In the limo)

Pilar: thanks boys if I could I would kiss all of you

Boys: would you

Pilar: back at the house after I take a shower and Jacob cleans my cuts then sure

Pilar falls asleep on Jacobs lap

Roc: she is so adorable when she sleeps

Ray: man when did you meet her?

Jacob: I met in school she was the new girl I liked her a lot but the thing was that I was dating beauty

Ray: oh yeah the witch of the west

Prod: yeah man what happened between you to?

Jacob: well we aren't broken up yet but in the hospital I found out the people who bet her up

Roc: and who was it

Ray: bet you it was the witch of the west

Jacob: yes it was her and the crew

Boys: Jacob

Jacob: I'm sorry

Roc: well what happened?

Jacob: I ended up bullying her all the time

Roc: man I should slap the (gco)

Pilar: (waking up) are we there yet?

Prod: no just go back to sleep

Pilar: wow yall are so gullible

Boys: how?

Pilar: (laughing) I was never asleep

Jacob: oh really did you hear then

Pilar: yeah and it's cool just in school I will stay far away from you as possible

Jacob: no you said you wanted to know the other side of me so can you finish knowing it (looking worried)

Pilar: (smiling and blushing) okay

Roc: listen if I found out that she is getting bullied again someone is going to get really hurt got it

Jacob: (shakes head fast) yes got it

Pilar: dang and you the youngest you take control

Roc: and you know this (gco)

Pilar: but if I ever find out your talking to him like that you are going to see a lot of things got is that goes for all of you

Boys: got that

Pilar: good

Jacob: woah I never knew his side of you before

Pilar: that's because cutie you always bet me and called foul names

Jacob: oh yeah and wait you just (gco)

Driver: you're here

Pilar: finally I've been dyeing to take these heels off

Pilar gets out of car with everyone else and goes inside

Prod: so who wants a snack?

Pilar: oh me

Prod: see I can relate to you

Pilar: really so you can sit here on this couch and eat all day

Prod: Jacob I love this girl

Jacob: well good I'll be upstairs watch her please

Prod: got it

They go into the kitchen and the others go upstairs to change

Pilar: woah this is good what is it called

Prod: pollo de leche

Pilar: chicken the milk

Prod: it sounds better in Spanish

Pilar: wait which one of your cute brothers is Spanish?

Prod: Jacob his dad is Spanish and so is our mom

Pilar: (giggling) oh cool

Prod: wait why are you giggling?

Pilar: (smiling) because Jacob is an amazing kid he can do so much more then he already has and him having that girl of his is not good for him.

Prod: I agree with you the girl he's dating knows is just so selfish she only care's about his money and how cute other boys are.

Pilar: wow I just don't know he's just like the nicest guy ever why would he hurt me (gco)

Pilar's phone starts ringing

P: hello

Person: hi pilar

Pilar: who is this?

Person: Nicole

Pilar: oh hey what's up girl? (Mouths) sorry

Prod: (mouths back) its okay

Pilar: um can I like call you like tomorrow

N: okay no problem

They hang up

Pilar: sorry prod I just (gco)

Prod kisses her

Pilar: (pushes him off) what is wrong with you

Prod: well you said you would give all of us a kiss

Pilar: (wipes her mouth) yeah but not on the mouth

Prod: sorry (tries it again)

Pilar: (slaps him) what happened to you

Prod: oh you shouldn't have done that (grabs her)

Pilar: let go of me (kicks him in his stuff)

Prod: (on the floor)

Pilar: (running and yelling) JACOB

She's at the top of the stairs

Pilar: (yelling) JACOB

Jacob comes out of his room

Jacob: what

Pilar: (crying in his chest) he tried

Jacob: he what and who is he?

Pilar: (still crying) prod he tried he kissed me and he tried it again I slapped him then he grabbed me and kicked him and now I'm scared Jacob please

Jacob: go in rocs room wake him up and stay in there

Pilar: okay but (gco)

Jacob: down the hall to the left

Pilar: thanks

Jacob goes downstairs

Jacob: PROD  
Prod: in the kitchen

In front of rocs door

Pilar: (knocks) roc

Roc opens the door with socks and boxers on

Roc: pilar hey are you crying

Pilar: yeah (cries in his chest)

He lets her in

Back at the kitchen

Jacob: hey prod did you try to kiss pilar

Prod: try I did

Jacob: were

Prod: the lips why

Jacob: why

Prod: because she said when we get back to the house I will give all of you boy's a kiss

Jacob: yeah but even I knew she was talking about on the cheek but any way what else happened

Prod: I said sorry and that was that

Jacob: really because she told me that you tried to kiss her again

Prod: no she's lying to you bro

Jacob: oh really

Back at rocs room

Roc: so why are you crying

Pilar: I'll just let Jacob explain

Roc: okay want to watch TV

Pilar: sure and um sorry about your well you don't have a shirt on

Roc: oh sorry if it makes you uncomfortable I will put one on

Pilar: please and thank you

He puts on a shirt and they watch hairspray on starz

Back at the kitchen

Jacob: so she's lying by coming up the stairs screaming my name and telling me all this is a lie

Prod: yeah

Jacob: look I really like this girl and I know all the rest of you do to but dude you don't have to lie you are a really bad liar

Prod: I know I'm sorry she was just so man that's a shame I can't even describe it

Jacob: that's alright man (they do a brotherly hand shake)

Back rocs room

Roc: so

Pilar: so

Roc: so how do you like the place?

Pilar: it's really nice

Roc: cool um so do you like my brother

Pilar: look I do like your brother no lie I just don't feel comfortable dating my old bully you know

Roc: oh that's okay as long as you know you like him and he likes you just tell him

Pilar: thanks roc (kisses his cheek)

Roc: you're welcome

They finish watching the movie

Jacob and Prod are coming up the stairs

Prod: goodnight bro

Jacob: goodnight

Prod goes inside his room

Jacob: (knocks on rocs door)

Pilar opens the door

Jacob: hey is he asleep

Pilar: no he's up

Jacob comes in the room

Roc: what's up bro?

Jacob: nothing much

Pilar: well I am going to get out of these clothes

Jacob: I'll take you to you rooms this time

Pilar: okay thanks roc again

Roc: any time

They leave his room


	8. good to bad

**Chapter 8**

They walk to pilar's room

Pilar: thanks (looks into his eyes)

AURTUOR note

If you are reading this listen to brown eyes by Beyonce

Back to story

They stand there looking at each other pilar touches Jacobs's hand

Jacob: I … um

Pilar: shhhh

They hug and then they were just holding each other then it happened they kissed for 30 seconds

They let go staring at each other they held hands and just stood there

Pilar: (starts singing) the way we held each other's hand the way we talked the way we laughed it felt so good to fall in love and I knew right then and there you were the one

Jacob: (smiling) I love you and I promise to never hurt you

Pilar: I love you to goodnight love

She goes into her room

Jacob: (whispers) yes

Everyone is asleep but pilar

Pilar: dear diary,

I did it I just did it. I hope that we can be together for a long time.

Yours truly pilar

The next day

Pilar: (turns on music to Beyonce my rock) if I wrote a book about we're we stand the title of my book would be life with superman

She goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth and washes her face she takes a shower and puts on a green short sleeve shirt and put on areopostale shorts and goes downstairs

Pilar: looks like I'm the first one up

Pilar starts taking out pots until her phone went off

P: hello

D: we're are you?

P: well good morning to you to Dave

D: oh my you are so annoying answer me

P: alright grumpy face calm down I'm still at Jacobs house

D: I told him to get you home

P: yeah you also said I know she's going to fall asleep so bring her back tomorrow

D: why are you so smart?

P: because I was born first

D: shut up you failed a grade

P: and so what peppy long stockings I was still born first

D: whatever just be home by three

Pilar: why?

D: what is this 21 questions?

P: No fools just want to know

D: well moms coming home and staying home for a week

P: oh good for her have you heard from dad

D: why do you still care about him he hurt mom

P: LOOK SHE IS MY MOTHER TO AND HE IS STILL OUR FATHER NO MATTER WHAT DO YOU GOT THAT

D: LOOK I DON'T CARE HE LEFT OUR MOTHER IN A PRETTY HARD PLACE AT THE MOMENT

P: WELL WE'RE IN A HARD PLACE TO HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT

D: NO JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE (gco)

P: LISTEN TO YOU WHY SHOULD I, YOU NEVER WANTED TO HEAR MY PROBLEMS SO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU

Pilar and Dave's mom take the phone

M: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU I COME HOME ONLY TO HEAR HIM YELLING

P/D: sorry mom

M: NOW THE BOTH OF YOU LISTEN TO ME I WORK TO FREAKIN HARD TO COME HOME TO THIS STOP ALL OF THIS NONSENCE NOW

P/D: yes maim

Dave hangs up

Pilar: (crying) I'm sorry

Jacob: what the all the yelling

Pilar: My brother and I got into an argument

Jacob: why are you crying?

Pilar: look don't ask questions that don't need to be answered okay

Jacob: okay sorry

Pilar goes upstairs Jacob is right behind her as she goes into her room

Pilar: why do you care so much?

Jacob: because I love you

Pilar: oh don't give me that crap

Jacob: just tell me your story

Pilar: my story

Jacob: yeah

Pilar: fine, before when my mother was pregnant with me my dad

Jacob: your dad what

Pilar: why am I telling you these?

Jacob: because I want to know

Pilar: (gives him the whatever looks) my dad cheated on my mom a lot and so when I came out he was no help to my mom he wasn't even there when I was born

Jacob: so what happened?

Pilar: my mom found someone else and when I turned 1 he basically took more care of me then my father

Jacob: what was the man's name?

Pilar: I don't like to say

Jacob: that's fine keep going

Pilar: 10 years later they got a divorce so then once again my mother is not only single but back to her hard working days

Jacob: so what about your dad?

Pilar: oh him well I was able to see him on the weekends until I was 5 someone said something bad to my mother and I didn't see them for a whole year

Jacob: you're doing great keep going

Jacobs's phone rang

Jacob: sorry just one moment

Pilar: go a head

J: hello

B: hey babe

J: beauty hi

B: babe you okay you sound scared

J: I'm fine so what happened

B: I need to come see you it's something that we have to tell you

J: who are we?

B: me and the girls

J: let's say around five

B: perfect see you then honey

J: bye

They hang up and pilar looks curious

Pilar: who was that?

Jacob: (mumbles) my girlfriend

Pilar: (smiling) can't hear you

Jacob: my girl….friend

Pilar's smile faded

Pilar: I…I kissed you

Jacob: I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you

Pilar: you used me

Jacob: no don't take it that way

Pilar: (crying) ROC

She runs to rocs room

Pilar: (knocks on the door) ROC

Roc: hey pilar what's up

Pilar: take me home please

Roc: sure just let me get dressed

Pilar: I'll be downstairs

Pilar grabs her bags and goes downstairs

Jacob: pilar just let me explain

Pilar: (crying and yelling) THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN

Jacob: please just listen to me

Roc: (coming downstairs) okay ready

Pilar: yes I am

She gets in the car roc is putting her stuff in the back

Jacob: pilar please

Pilar: good bye Jacob (rolls up window)

They leave

Jacobs's pov

Dang it why did she call me I huh that's it I now have to make…. Oh crap I told pilar I would never hurt her

Jacobs's pov over

In the car

Roc: okay so how far do you leave

Pilar: not far but if there's traffic then it would take about an hour

Roc: (mumbles) I hope there's traffic

Pilar: what

Roc: I said I hope there's no traffic

Pilar: oh

They reach pilar's house

Pilar: right here

Roc: I'll help you with your bags

Pilar: no it's fine I'll just get my brother to do it

Roc: oh okay

She unlocks the house door

Pilar: (yelling) DAVE COME HELP WITH MY BAGS

Dave: COMING

Dave went outside and got all of her bags

p.s. she only has a book bag and a Bahamas bag

Dave goes inside

Pilar: thanks for the ride

Roc: no problem

He leaves pilar goes inside

Pilar: Dave I'm sorry I got carried away on the phone earlier and I just wanted to (gco)

Dave: (hushes her) it's okay alright I had no business talking about dad like that so I should be the one saying sorry

They hug and pilar goes to her room just then she got a text

Person: hey I'm by the front door

Pilar: who is this?

Person: izzie

Pilar: oh hey why are you by my front door

Izzie: because I got a problem

Pilar: okay coming

She opens the door

Izzie: hey

Pilar: hi come in

They go to pilars room and sit on her bed

Pilar: so what's the dealyoh?

Izzie: um how can you tell when a boy likes you?

Pilar: when he's mean to you

Izzie: okay well do you remember that boy Christian

Pilar: yeah does he like you?

Izzie: well um maybe

_**To be continued**_


	9. the boys and the outfit

**Chapter 9**

Pilar: girl what you mean maybe I will call him myself

Izzie: you have his phone number

Pilar: child go some were

Pilar called Christian and gave the phone to izzie when he picked up

C: hello

I: hi Christian its izzie

C: hey izzie

I: hi um so what you doing

C: talking to you why are you calling me

I: well then you don't have to be nice punk (with attitude)

C: I was just playing

I: oh sorry

C: hey do you want to get pizza later

I: sure at what time

C: um 5:00

I: okay

They hang up

Pilar: let's see he asked you out and he said around five

Izzie: do you read minds or something

Pilar: or something

Izzie: help me pick out an outfit

Pilar: girl please you could wear some blue skinny jeans with a white tank top pink belt pink and white adidas and a pink and blue scarf

Izzie: pilar I love you

Pilar: I know now let's go

They go to the mall

Izzie: what store first?

Pilar: adidas duh

They go to the store

Izzie: oh girl these is so hot

Pilar: those pink and orange

Izzie: yep

Pilar: want to change the colors to pink and orange with white tank top

Izzie: yeah

Pilar: okay tell me your size is up there

Izzie: nope

Worker: hello you ladies need any help

Pilar: (turns around) yes I (shocked) Jacob

Jacob: hey pilar how you doing

Pilar: fine um do you guys have these in a four

Jacob: for you (laughing)

Pilar: now do I look like a four to you?

Jacob: no (stops)

Pilar: then get me the shoe

He goes to the back and comes back with the shoe

Jacob: here (gives her the shoe)

Pilar: thanks

Izzie: hey afro puff what's up?

Jacob: (rolls eyes) whatever

He walks away we pay for the shoe's and go to hot topic for the scarf

Pilar: look there's an orange and white scarf over there

Izzie: you tried it girl all the way at the top

Pilar: (laughing) I know I just wanted to see your reaction

Worker: hello can I help you

Pilar: (turns around) sure (shocked) RAY

Ray: waz up girl (hugging her)

They let go

Pilar: wow okay um you see that scarf way up there

Ray: yeah

Izzie: well I need it pilar it's four and I haven't started getting ready yet (with attitude)

Pilar: (mean tone) girl you better stop complaining because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a date to night

Izzie: sorry

Pilar: that's okay

Ray: woah

Pilar: just get the darn thing

He gets it they pay for it then leave

Pilar: bye ray

Ray: bye girl

Next they go to areopostale for the pants

Pilar: roc is that you

Roc: Pilar waz up shawty

Pilar: helping my friend on her outfit for her date

Izzie: found them

Pilar: go pay cause I payed the last two times

Roc: let me guess you picked the outfit you buy the outfit

Pilar: nope she buys half and I buy half

Roc: oh that's cool

Girl: hey roc I need you

Roc: what babydoll

Pilar: (wide eye) I have to um go izzie I'll be outside okay


End file.
